


Not An Alpha

by Veritas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas/pseuds/Veritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine Daiki was announced an Alpha, no one was surprised. When Kise Ryouta found out he was an Omega he cried all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics involved. I tried to explain loosely what the dynamics are within this story. I've no set idea for Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. For more about it I recommend reading fics in the Sherlock/TeenWolf/SPN fandom with this dynamic.
> 
> This is my absolute favorite type of fic genre and I desperately needed this dynamic with Aokise so I decided to make it myself. Dont judge me.

When Aomine Daiki was announced an Alpha, no one was surprised.

It was expected of the dominant, agressive male to be on the top (literally and figuratively). His personanity just screamed alpha-to-be, the man was practically a born dominant. When he essentially came of age and was announced an alpha, nothing really changed.

Nothing really changed except for the fact that numerous beta and omega girls were after his Alpha scent and Alpha dominance and Alpha cock. Even some of the boys were trying to attract Aomine's attention, letting their pheromones come out more, looking down and tilting their heads, showing their submissive sides.

It was typical behavior when a new Alpha in school was announced, the only thing that bothered Kise was the fact that Aomine loved the attention. He relished in it, opened his arms and let all the omega and beta whores run to him. Kise would catch him letting his alpha scent seep out more, as if trying to get more flirtatious offers. He'd seen how all the omega and beta girls and boys would get flustered with Aomine's scent, could practically see their eyes dilate and smell their pheromones coming out in waves.

Of course, being an Alpha did cause problems. Aomine started getting into a lot more fights with other alphas. Be it for who was the more dominant alpha, or jealousy over the fact that Aomine was attracting more betas and omegas to him now. Even some of the alphas' girlfriends and boyfriends were running to Aomine, hoping to get claimed and mated by a stronger alpha.

The fact that Aomine was an Alpha didn't really change anything in the basketball club. With the only alphas being Akashi and Murasakibara, no drama really came up. Occasionally Akashi and Aomine would get into quarrels but Akashi always came out as the more experienced, dominant Alpha, and Aomine eventually came to respect that. Murasakibara wasn't anything to really worry about, he didn't really care to show off and fight for dominance. With his massive size and occasional bursts of alpha scent, everyone could already tell that he was a powerful alpha.

The betas, Midorima and Kuroko, were unaffected by Aomine's change. Although occasionally they'd scold Aomine for not controlling his pheromones correctly. One would think betas lucked out the most when it came to the hierarchy.

Nothing changed drastically with betas. They occassionally went into heat. But their heats were normal and could be gone through with ease. Once every three months, their heat would start up, forcing them to either take suppressants to subside the heat, hole up in their house for the days of heat, or to have sex to soothe the ache. Betas could fuck with other betas and also alphas and omegas. They were the most diverse of the three. They didn't have the internal need to always dominant or the internal need to always submit.

Alphas, on the other hand, never submitted to anyone and always topped, no matter what. They'd either fuck betas or omegas. The only thing special about Alphas were that their cocks soothed the ache betas and omegas felt during heat, and it is in the alpha instinct to claim and mate and help calm distressed omegas. They are the top of the hierarchy and put upon a pedestal. They bleed dominance and control, and whoever challenged them would be in a lot of trouble.

Omegas were the ones that had it hard. Their heats were horrible torture. Their skin became sensitive to the touch, and they'd feel feverish and horny 24/7 throughout their three days of heat. Supressors usually helped, but if an alpha was around that could be a potential mate, sometimes the heat would overcome the supressors and their scents would seep out into the air, trying to unconsciously attract a potential mate. And an omega in heat is something that'll get any alpha horny and uncontrollable.

Most omegas were very frail and small, they usually had delicate features and pretty faces. A lot of omegas were looked down upon because of their weak stature and their submissive nature. They would get disrespect from the meaner alphas and betas for not being more dominant and controlled.

Which is the exact reason Kise kept his stature a secret. Kise hated the fact that he was an omega. He hated it so much that he had lied to his friends and teammates, telling them that he still hasn't found out yet. He made up some lie about how he must be a 'late bloomer' like his mother.

Of course the team was wary over Kise, worrying about him. But he simple brushed it off, claiming that he'd become an alpha or beta, since his parents and two sisters were either alphas or betas. There was no way he'd be an omega. He lied to them easily, with a fake smile and a nervous laughter. He knew that the suppressants would work fine, his mother had bought the best brand for him. Not even a powerful alpha and potential mate could be able to makes the suppressants defective. He was sure of it.

He's been an omega since before Kuroko had announced his beta status. Kise had cried the night he found out about his change into an omega. Of course his family was supportive and caring and showered him with their love and even smothered him with their scents to help calm him. And the company he modeled for was supportive about it, the CEO being a Beta married to an omega who understood and decided to keep his omega status a secret.

He was so sure that he'd be an Alpha, or at least a Beta. With his built and height and family background, Kise didn't really stop to think about the chance of ever becoming an omega. But now that he looked back, he could see the signs. See how he was submissive to the more dominant and demanding classmates, never picked any fights, always trying to please. He could remember hearing some big headed Alphas calling him a 'pretty little cock sucker' and 'that one was born to be an omega'. He was sure that his teammates suspected it. He was even sure that Akashi had some sort of idea that Kise was trying to hide his omega status.

When Aomine first announced his official alpha status, it was like a stab to the heart. Because there was no way he'd be able to catch up to Aomine and be on his level if he was an omega and Aomine was a goddamn Alpha. It hurt Kise every time Aomine would boast about his Alpha-ness and alpha priveleges, and how everyone wanted to get a piece of him, and how he had so many omegas and betas offering themselves to him.

But Kise was determined to not let this little difference in genetic status ruin his friendship.

The only thing is, Kise was in big trouble now.

Stuck in the locker rooms of the gym, Kise breathed in heavily through his nose. His body was flushed and shivering, his hands scrambling for purchase on the wooden bench. Kise had the collar of his shirt shoved in his mouth and his dick was quickly thickening under his basketball shorts.

Kise's eyes were filled with worry, apprehension, lust, want, need. He had gone into heat early this month, with no idea how it could happen. His heats were always regular and never came this early. Two weeks before his normal heat? That was preposterous. The doctors had told him that sometimes changes in his cycles could happen if new alphas that are potential mates are introduced, but it's extremely rare..

Gulping, Kise's eyes nervously watched the doors to the locker room. If anyone walked in on him his entire secret would be found out and depending on who it was, he'd be forced to tell the other teammates. In all actuality, the only person Kise really didn't want finding out about his status was Aomine. The thought of him finding out Kise was some low omega made him….scared.

All his teammates were currently in the gym practicing, probably waiting for Kise to join them. When Kise had come into the gym, he had been late. He had felt a little too heated during lunch period, but he had passed it off as just a hot day. The pressure on his gut didn't start up until he had entered the gym, and his temperature only got worse through the minutes of being in there. Everyone else was already passing balls and shooting hoops. Of course Akashi had scolded him and punished him with 10 laps around the gym. But when he had entered the locker rooms to change, that's when it happened.

The smell of Alpha smells were much stronger in the locker rooms, clinging to all of their clothing and belongings. He was used to that, had adapted to the different smells. But today, the smell was suffocating, it seemed to almost be drowning him in the musky scent of Alpha. His head felt dizzy and his skin burned with the need to be touched, his body itched with the need to be filled.

With each breath he could start to smell the differences in the alpha scents, the slightly sweeter scent in Murasakibara's, the harsher spicey scent of Akashi, and the newly introduced musky wooded smell of Aomine. He could faintly point out Midorima's and Kuroko's smell as well. He moaned softly as the scents surrounded him. Kise knows that his own pheromones are probably flooding the room by each second. He's never felt a heat cycle come on this fast and this intense before and its too much for him to handle.

Standing on wobbly legs, Kise tries his best and stumbles towards his locker.

He needs to get out of there. Somehow quickly and quietly enough for someone to not notice him. Who was he kidding? As soon as he stepped out of the locker room doors, everyone would know. But at least he could get out of there without stopping, without seeing all the pitiful and hateful glares of his teammates. Without seeing Aomine's disgusting stare aimed his way.

Kise's fingers work open his locker. He stops in his tracks as he sees one of Aomine's practice jersey shirts thrown carelessly in his locker.

He stares at it for a good long moment, Aomine's smell soaked into it, debating on what to do, his mind going straight to heat-influenced ideas. If he was able to get himself off quickly, he could lessen the effects of his heat and maybe hide his scent a little as he tries to leave the gym. And it would feel oh so good to have an alpha scent surrounding him right now.

He licks his lips nervously, hand grabbing onto the shirt as his eyes skid across to the locker room doors. He brings the fabric to his face, burying his nose in it, taking in Aomine's heady, musky scent. His dick twitches at the smell and a shiver runs through his spine at such a strong scent, such a strong alpha.

His eyes are already clouding with uncontrollable lust, his hole leaking with slick, and the want to be filled and fucked is stronger than ever. Biting his lip, Kise slides a hand down to cup at his crotch, gasping at the contact his hard cock gets. His face burns of embarrassment as he thinks of what he's about to do.

Letting out an almost pitiful whine, Kise's hand delves under his shorts. He gasps loudly as his hand wraps around his member. He buries his face into Aomine's shirt, almost suffocating himself by trying to smell Aomine's strong alpha scent. He's leaking copious amounts of precome and his eyes water with need.

Stripping his dick faster, Kise can't seem to get off with just that. And he knows it. He needs something more. Something that'll fill him up and make him see stars. His knees buckle and hit the ground roughly as he becomes more desperate. The pleasure coursing through him is almost painful without anything inside him. Letting out a low groan, Kise leans forward, resting his heated forhead against the cool metal of the lockers. He bites at Aomine's shirt, keeping the scent close and allowing himself a free hand.

Kise pushes down his shorts to his spread knees, he tilts his hips back and reaches behind him, running his fingers down his crack, feeling how wet he really is. Kise's other hand grips tightly at his dick as he slowly enters in two fingers into his reddened entrance. He squeezes his eyes shut as he lets out a loud, erotic moan, the feeling of being filled has him shivering in delight and thrusting his hips back on his waiting fingers.

His breath starts to pick up and his body starts to quiver with pleasure. He feels too hot and his mind too clouded. He knows he should stop, knows he needs to stop. But he cant. He absolutely can't stop now. He's sunken too quick and too far into his heat now.

Aomine's shirt lingering with his Alpha pheromones definitely helped the effects worsen. But he needed this strong, musky scent to help him get off. And boy was he so close to coming. His cock was dripping with precum onto the locker room floor. Kise has to bite his lips to stop the whimpers and moans from getting too loud. His needy hole makes lewd noises as he fingers himself desperately, but he needs something more than just his fingers, something hot and thick, that'll stretch him wide and fill him with pleasure.

He just needs to come. Thats all he wants.

His moans are starting to get louder throughout the locker room and he only has so much time before someone gets worried and comes in to check on him. All he needs is to come and get his heat down just enough for him to cover his scent and leave. All he needs is a fat alpha cock to sit on.

He lets out a low whine.

The door opens loudly but he barely hears it.

"K-….Kise?"


End file.
